Gods and Goddesses
by karriga
Summary: This is my rendition of the characters of naruto as gods and goddesses. Right now i only have Sakura but i will eventually be adding more characters...first fan fic! woot!


disclaimer: i do not own naruto...or song...only the plot...sniff

this is my way of relating the characters as gods and goddesses

i have about 20 characters that i want to do, but i might not do that many...so yea..well enjoy

* * *

**GODDESS OF LOVE **

Sakura sighed happily, as she walked through the park. Her soft pink hair blowing in the calm breeze of the spring. Her lilac flowered dress billowing around her ankles as she walked. Reaching a sturdy wooden bench in the middle of the trees, she sat down peacefully. Closing her emerald eyes, she listened to the trees rustle and the birds sing. Humming quietly, she relaxed completely as the clouds moved across the wide blue sky.

Opening her eyes, she stood up and walked down the path she knew so well. Coming around a bend, she could finally she the cottage she loved so much. A wooden bridge led her across the small river separating her home from the world. Walking up the cobblestone stairs, Sakura reached the wooden front door. Instead of walking in, Sakura turned towards the back, where her shed was. Opening the door, she grabbed her gardening tools and clothes. Walking back out into the warm sunshine, she slipped on her slightly dusty brown apron and gloves.

Reaching her garden, she stopped long enough to take in the beautiful sight. A giant sakura blossom tree dropped silk pink petals in a never-ending rain. Yellows, blues, purples, and reds colored the garden in a beautiful rainbow. A flower for every meaning in life, for each one is special. Both the good and the bad. Sakura kicked off her sandals to feel the soft living ground under her feet. Kneeling in the soil, she tended to her garden. Singing softly to her plants, she worked:

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Wiping her brow with her arm, she sighed with exhaustion. Getting up slowly, Sakura went towards the cottage to fill her watering can. Now full, she heaved it toward her garden and sprinkled them with the loving water they deserved. Placing the can back by the house, she surveyed her hard work. Her precious plants were thriving and by next spring, they will be even more beautiful.

Removing her dirty gloves and apron, Sakura replaced them in the shed. Picking up her sandals, Sakura wiggled her toes in the grass to clean her feet. Going inside, Sakura placed her shoes by the door as she headed straight for her bedroom, where her patient slept. Sitting on the glowered bedspread, Sakura gently picked up the injured baby bird, she had named Jenna(meaning small bird).

Jenna, unhappy at being awoken, chirped loudly. Sakura encouraged Jenna to spread her wings, to monitor the healing process. Jenna's beautiful blue breast shone in the light of the bright sun. Her tiny wings extended to almost the full span when she flinched and drew them back into her small body. Sakura rubbed her back as she said sweet words of encouragement. Another week or so and Jenna should be able to fly in the sky again.

Hearing a knock at the door, Sakura laid Jenna back on the pillow. Answering the door, Sakura found a small moving basket on her doorstep. Reaching down, Sakura retrieved a note: 'Please take care of my baby girl, Levina(meaning love) I have no one else to turn to.' Smiling sadly, Sakura uncovered the basket to find a beautiful baby girl. Picking up the bundle, Sakura whispered softly into Levina's ear, welcoming her to her new home.

The night, after taking care of Jenna and Levina, Sakura sat on her couch, listening the the crackling of the fireplace. Entranced by the dancing flames, Sakura mentally praised everything and everyone she knew. Becoming drowsy, Sakura finally fell asleep, thankful for everything she has accomplished. Sleeping soundly, Sakura dreamed of the world and everyone in it.

* * *

**Yup! so there it is, the first one. It really doesn't have a point, but its something that was stuck in my head and I had to get it on here...so yea.. well i hope you liked it! plz dont flame me**


End file.
